swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Faith Rhivuo
Faith Rhivuo was a former member of the Sith Order and defector to the light side, escaped from her past and found a mentor in Nullhiles. She quickly joined him among the ranks of the Galactic Alliance. After the defeat of Sycthian and Yana in the Eternal Civil War, Faith became the heir to the Eternal Throne following her master's death, becoming the Empress of the newly-formed Genesis Empire. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Faith was born on the planet Chandrila. She knows this only because her former Sith masters told her so; she doesn't even remember her parents. Faith was trained as a Sith Warrior from a young age, the teachings of the order simply being her way of life. She didn't think to challenge them at all; that was, until she grew more mature and realized that her life wasn't really in her own hands. Defection from the Sith Order Once Faith turned to the light, she escaped from the Sith Order on a stolen starship. She eventually crashed said craft in the forest of Endor's sanctuary moon. After her rather permanent arrival, she took refuge in a cave and began to meditate on her situation. The Eternal Seal Meeting Nullhiles The first person to find Faith during her short-lived hermitage was Sirieth Chatos, more commonly known as Nullhiles or Emperor Null. The two former Sith quickly determined that they were on the same side, becoming fast friends and heading back to Coruscant with the help of Null's Nebula Forcesaber. Conflict on Coruscant Faith and her new acquaintance soon arrived at the Senate building soon after a conflict between Neal Akem, Cain Barakis, Kaiden Fey, and Kranak had come to an end. She and Null soon began a sparring session, but this was quickly interrupted by the appearance of bounty hunter Iseno Vizine. The three fought for some time inside the large Senate chamber, and eventually two more new arrivals came to their assistance: Jordan Novak and Atlas. The conflict soon ended when Null managed to tackle Iseno to the ground, pinning her and effectively ending the fight. Soon after the fight's conclusion, however, Nullhiles made a proposition to the reformed Sith warrior: An apprenticeship in which she could work and learn with him. Faith eagerly accepted the offer, and the two became partners. Personality Faith often demonstrates a calm, level-headed demeanor while simultaneously being upbeat and optimistic. She has a very down-to-earth mindset, but she still tends to get ahead of herself sometimes if she isn't being careful. She's incredibly loyal to her friends and allies, which could be considered ironic to some considering her betrayal of the Sith Order. Nonetheless, she always tries to think positively and acts fairly casually for a trained force-user. She doesn't bother with formal speech, and she tries to carry herself in a cool, laid-back manner. She prefers to look forward rather than back, which makes sense considering her upbringing. Additionally, she possesses a very defensive approach to combat, preferring to never be the first to strike and only defend herself unless it's needed. She primarily utilizes her saber as a defensive tool rather than an offensive weapon... but, when she lands a strike, it's likely one to put a duel to a decisive end. Trivia * Faith's lightsaber is incredibly defense-oriented. It's similar to a standard design of saberstaff, but just as different: it sports an elongated hilt and two very short blades. It's very precise and excellent for defensive blocks and parries, if a little bit lacking in the offensive department. * Faith wields a silver saber because of her former status as a Sith warrior. She healed her previously-bled kyber crystals with the force, changing the color into a serene white. * Faith isn't even old enough to drink on most planets. * She is rather talented in her usage of the force, employing both light and dark techniques in her fighting style. * She idolizes and deeply relates to her master, Nullhiles. * She nearly acquired a Darth title before she left the Sith behind. However, she believes this title to be meaningless, having nothing real to say about her character or strength as a combatant. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Monarchs Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Deceased